Navidad de colores
by Seremoon
Summary: Filius Flitwick siempre ha sido objeto de bromas y este año no sera la excepción.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Inocente, inocente" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 ** _Personaje:_** _Filius Flitwick._

* * *

 **Navidad de colores**

* * *

Filius Flitwick es el encargado del coro y profesor de encantamientos en Hogwarts, debido a su baja estatura casi siempre ha sido objeto de bromas. Cada año en diciembre, antes de salir de vacaciones los gemelos Weasley le jugaban pequeñas bromas inocentes a los maestros. Y para desgracia de él, este año le estaban preparando algo especial.

Era el primer fin de semana de diciembre y Hagrid entraba arrastrando al Gran Comedor un árbol de navidad enorme; el profesor Flitwick era el encargado de adornarlo y con ayuda de Filch para ir por los adornos empezó a preparar el lugar donde quedaría el árbol.

Durante el trayecto de Filch al Gran Comedor los gemelos habían encontrado un lugar estratégico para poder hechizar las esferas. Casualmente estaban sentados en una de las bancas del pasillo por donde pasaba, la señora Norris y Filch sospechaban de ellos ya que se veían muy callados y tranquilos silbando una melodía y viéndose la uñas como se las estuvieran limpiando.

Pero exactamente tres pasos delante de ellos George saco su varita mientras Fred le mostraba un pedazo de pergamino donde escrito estaba el hechizo que iban a usar; todo fue tan rápido que nadie ni siquiera Filch se percató de lo que acababan de hacer los gemelos siguiendo su camino para entregar los adornos en el Gran Comedor.

Ya acomodado el árbol y arreglado su lugar el profesor Flitwick inicio el ensayo con los alumnos del coro; mientras adornaba el árbol le encantaba escuchar a sus queridos pupilos. No eran los únicos, algunos profesores y alumnos también iban al Gran Comedor a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente mientras escuchaban y veían como adornaban el castillo.

Después de algunos minutos llego Filch con la caja y la coloco junto a la pequeña escalera que ocupaba el profesor para dirigir el coro; al ver las esferas se le iluminaron los ojos, para él adornar el árbol cada año era una tarea que le encantaba, ya que la navidad estaba llena de amor y paz; estos sentimientos se sentían en el ambiente.

Preparándose para empezar, movió sus muñecas y su varita para desentumir sus manos, comenzando a levitar las esferas, dirigiéndolas lentamente a sus lugares. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que de repente se empezó a escuchar un tic tac, que se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.

Los gemelos hicieron su entrada al Gran Comedor y se sentaron lo más cerca de la puerta por si eran descubiertos, pero todos estaban atentos al tic tac que nadie se percató de las sonrisas que tenían; justo en ese momento inició el espectáculo.

Cuando todos estaban callados, intentando distinguir de donde venía aquel sonido, este se detuvo y las esferas para terror del profesor empezaron a vibrar, la mayoría de los alumnos se alejaron de ahí, pero a Flitwick no le dio tiempo de bajarse cuando de pronto empezaron a estallar las esferas una a una, generando una reacción en cadena.

Las esferas lanzaban chorros de tinta por todos lados manchando todo, el profesor se cubrió exitosamente de las esferas pero cuando se terminaron las que habían sido colocadas en el árbol, la caja aun lado de él exploto como si fuera una granada de pintura manchando de pies a cabeza al profesor.

Para regocijo de los gemelos, su plan había funcionado, las esferas solo eran una distracción para que la caja lograra su cometido. Flitwick estaba de lleno de tinta de colores, la cual conforme se secaba se quedaba permanente en la ropa y piel durante un mes.

Los alumnos del coro estaban en shock, no podían creer que alguien se había atrevido a hacerle algo así a su profesor. Los demás alumnos reían sin parar y Flitwick estaba furioso, salió de ahí hecho un basilisco directo a su habitación para darse un baño y quitarse todo aquello.

-¿Por qué siempre a mí?, ¿Por qué no a Snape o a Minerva?- decía enojado Flitwick al salir del gran comedor.

Al llegar a su alcoba fue directamente al baño pero la pintura no se quitaba, esto era un gran problema, se sumergió en la tina durante unos minutos para ver si de esta manera se limpiaba pero fue inútil, el agua seguía transparente.

Estaba furioso y no quería seguir siendo la burla de todos pero tendría que ir con Dumbledore, para ver si sabía de algún hechizo para despintarlo o ir con madame Pomfrey.

Al final se decidió por ir a la enfermería, porque Dumbledore primero se burlaría de él y mucho después le solucionaría su problema. Pomfrey al contrario se preocuparía y trataría de ayudarlo lo más pronto posible.

Si eso haría, iría a la enfermería y cuando descubriera quien había sido, lo hechizaría cada vez que lo viera.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _¡Hola! Bueno espero que les guste esta pequeña historia, no soy buena con las bromas, así que no me crucien tanto por fis. Saludos!_


End file.
